If a plurality of semiconductor components are interconnected with one another in an electronic component such as a printed circuit board element (e.g. in the form of a so-called electrical half-bridge arrangement), an arrangement of the semiconductor components in which the connector pads are easily accessible is usually selected. By way of example, this is the case if the semiconductor components are arranged next to one another in a plane; see WO 2014/139674 A1.